


The Seinfeld Limerick Collection

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Rhymes with Costanza, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Enjoy some fine bawdy limericks with the Seinfeld crew





	

**Author's Note:**

> As with all good Seinfeld fan writing, assume the horizontal break is a bass riff

Elaine was a woman in need

Of something to eliminate seed,

   With three times, a yadda

   When she wanted to lambada

She'd ask 'is this man sponge-worthy?'

* * *

A New Yorker by the name of Costanza

Wanted pastrami in both of his hands-a

   Kramer owed him a favour

   And George liked his flavour

And was stiff in his corduroy pants-a

* * *

Jerry's a sub, this is true

He's into the food play, too

   He found a new master

   But it ended in disaster

When he told Jerry 'no soup for you'


End file.
